True Love
by MusicMaker87
Summary: This story is rated M for various reasons: Foul language, Sexual content, etc. It starts off with Maka and Soul in an unknown, yet familiar, place. How will they get out when they can't move? Who will get in their way? Who will come to rescue them? Will Soul confess his true love? :3 You'll find out when you read it!


**This is a one chapter short story, I hope you guys like it! ~MusicMaker87 :3**

Soul's eyes slowly opened. His vision was blurry. He tried to move, but found that he couldn't He shook his head a few times, and then looked around. The first thing he noticed was that he was in a concrete basement. The smell of it was somewhat familiar. Then he looked at his hands and feet. They were chained to the wall. _How did I get here? Where am I? _He asked himself in thought.

The next thing he noticed was Maka. She wasn't chained up to the wall like was, but instead, her hands were tied together in a rope that hanged down from the ceiling. Her feet were left dangling. There were bruises and some blood on her face and arms and legs. She was stripped down to her blouse and her skirt. Her eyes were hazed, staring off into space. She was barely conscious.

"Maka?" Soul asked, coughing.

Then he heard footsteps. He looked around. Then he saw the door knob slowly turn. A teenage boy entered the room. He looked about the same age as Soul, dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes. He was smirking evilly.

"So, you're finally awake," he said.

Soul looked confused because his voice sounded so familiar, and then it hit him, "Jason?"

"Yes, that's my name, don't wear it out!" he shouted.

"Jason, what the hell happened to you? And why are we chained up in your basement?" Soul asked.

Jason went and locked the door that he walked through and replied, "You'll find out soon enough."

Then he saw Jason walk near Maka. He grimaced at Soul and then looked up at her. Then, Jason licked his lips as he caressed her bruised cheek.

"H- hey! What're you doing?!" Soul shouted.

Jason turned and looked at him, "What does it look like, _Soul?_"

Soul growled, but Jason only laughed.

"What the hell Jason! Why are you doing this? We used to be friends back in third grade, remember?!" Soul tried to remind him.

"Oh, yes I remember. We used to be close friends," he smiled creepily, "And then you met my crush, and we were all good friends!"

"What? Your crush?" Soul asked.

"Oh yes, don't you remember Arianna?" Jason smirked.

"A- Arianna? Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Soul asked.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Jason snapped, pulling Maka down closer to him forcefully.

"Maka!" Soul shouted. Maka snapped out of her gaze, but she was too beaten up and tired to move.

"My my, Maka, you haven't changed a bit," Jason laughed as his eyes traveled up and down her body.

"MAKA WAKE UP!" Soul shouted.

Jason lifted up Maka's blouse and licked her stomach.

"Ah!" Maka managed to let out a moan.

"Maka!" Soul shouted her name again.

"She can't hear you, you know," Jason said with an annoyed voice, "she's barely conscious after what I did to her."

"Wh- what did you... do? Did you-" Soul started, but Jason interrupted him, "Oh no no, not yet."

"Yet?" Soul asked angrily.

"Hm," Jason smirked evilly as he rubbed his hands up and down the sides of her stomach. Soul growled and tugged at the chains that held him captive.

"It's no use, so stop struggling, little scythe," Jason said.

"Shut up!" Soul shouted.

"Woah, Soul's lost his _cool,_" Jason laughed.

Soul growled again. Then, Jason lowered Maka down using the pulley that the rope was attached to, and then he licked her neck and her cheek.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted as he struggled.

Jason only continued what he was doing without any hesitation. He licked towards her mouth and kissed her lips passionately. Soul growled louder, tugging at the chains with all his force. Then Jason took of her shirt.

"Sports bra, huh?" Jason looked at it, "That simply won't do."

_So that's why her boobs look flat... _Soul thought to himself. "Hey! Stop it! She's _my _meister, not your doll!"

"Doll, I like that," Jason smirked as he lifted off her sports bra to reveal her large breasts. Soul had a nose bleed. Jason laughed evilly as he started to play with them and squeeze them.

"MAKA WAKE UP! MAKA CHOP HIM OR SOMETHING!" Soul shouted, but it was no use. Jason continued to squeeze, and Maka continued to gaze into the distance.

"Hey Soul?" Jason asked, "Is Maka your girlfriend?"

"Wh- what?" Soul blushed.

"Guess not," Jason said, "Too bad, I would've assumed you'd take her virginity already if you were dating... But now, I get to do that."

Soul became furious, "WHAT?!" He tugged even harder at the chains, "Shit!"

Jason grimaced as he tore off her skirt, leaving her only in her panties. "Sleeping beauty," Jason said.

"Huh?" Soul asked.

"I said, sleeping beauty. She'll wake with the kiss from her true love," he mocked the fairy tale with his high-pitched voice, "Too bad, she doesn't have one!"

Soul was pissed.

Jason's right hand went into her panties while the other stayed on her breast. Maka managed to make another moan.

"Maka!" Soul shouted.

"S- Soul," she managed to say under her breath. Soul was happier than ever that she could finally hear him and said, "Maka! Wake up! Open your eyes!"

She tried to, but her eye lids were too heavy to lift. Jason kept doing what he was doing. Maka moaned and whispered, "S- Soul... I- I can't ..."

"Maka, that's not me! It's Jason! He's trying to rape you!" Soul shouted.

"AaAH!" She screamed as one of his fingers was able to rub against the bundle of nerves that made her a virgin.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" Soul shouted.

"All the more reason to keep going," Jason smirked.

"Why the hell are you doing this?!" Soul asked.

Jason stopped and turned to look at him, "Why?"

Soul nodded.

"I'll tell you why... Because you stole the love of my life!" He shouted.

"What?!" Soul shouted back.

"Arianna always loved you! She never loved me at all!" Jason screamed.

"What? How do you know?!" Soul asked loudly.

"She told me so!" He shouted, "So now it's your fault! AND NOW I'LL GET MY REVENGE!"

He pulled off her panties and took off his boxers. Soul's eyes widened.

"MAKA NOO!" Soul shouted.

Jason stopped at her entrance and said, "Wow, you really love her don't you?"

"What?" Soul looked at him.

"Do you love her?" Jason repeated.

Soul blushed as he thought about it.

"Guess not," Jason shrugged, but before he could continue, Soul shouted, "I do! I do love her! More than anyone else in this world! She's the best thing that's ever happened to me! Without her I'd be nothing!"

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," Jason grimaced.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted.

It was too late, Jason took her virginity. Maka screamed as tears streamed down her face from the pain, but Jason didn't stop there. He kept pumping into her.

"Ahhh! Stop it!" Maka screamed, "It hurts!"

"JASON STOP!" Soul shouted, but he just ignored both of them.

He kept going until they both reached their climaxes.

"MAKAAA!" Jason shouted.

"AHAAHAAH!" Maka screamed.

After that, Jason pulled out of her and sat back in one of the chairs. Then he pulled his pants back on and just started at the limp girl.

"M- Maka are you ok?" Soul asked.

She panted, "N- nah."

"Maka can you hear me?" Soul asked.

"Y- y- .. yeah," she managed to say.

"Jason let us go!" Soul shouted.

"I'm not done, yet," Jason smirked.

"What now?!" Soul shouted.

Jason laughed evilly. He pulled out a knife from his back pocket.

"MAKA! NO!" Soul shouted. Jason brought the knife close to her neck and slit it. It wasn't deep enough to kill her, only far enough to make her suffer. Then he lowered his knife to her side.

"JASON STOP!" Soul furiously tried to break free.

"S- Soul," Maka whispered.

"What?! What is it Maka?!" He shouted.

"I... love... you..." she whispered. Soul didn't hear her, but she already went back to sleep.

"What? Maka! What did you say?!" Soul cried.

"Aww, it's too bad you didn't hear that! Oh well, she's gone now!" Jason said.

"NO!" Soul shouted, but it was too late. He stabbed her side. Right when he did that, the door broke down.

"What?!" Jason shouted.

"Black*Star big wave!" Black*star shouted as he hit Jason with his wavelength. Tsubaki went to Soul and freed him, and then she went to Maka to untie her and help her. Soul helped her.

"What happened to her?" Tsubaki asked in a worried tone.

"It was Jason," Soul said, "He... stabbed her... and raped her..."

Tsubaki covered her mouth. She felt sorry for Soul. She could only imagine what he was feeling right now.

She wrapped a piece of her clothing around Maka's wound and Soul picked her up. Black*star had finished off Jacob, so they left. The cops showed up shortly after to arrest him.

They brought Maka to Stein's lab. He took a look at her and nodded. Then he brought her into the room to stitch her up. Tsubaki and Black*Star stayed in the living room with Soul while Maka was being worked on. Every now and then, Miss Marie would offer them something to eat or drink.

After a while, Tsubaki thanked her and took Black*Star home. It was just Soul. It was midnight. Soul had bags under his eyes from loss of sleep, but he didn't care. He loved her. He truly loved her.

Soul kept thinking about what Jason had said. _Sleeping beauty? Not cool... but If it works, then I guess that would be considered cool, right? _he kept thinking about the same thing for thirty minutes straight until Stein finally came into the living room. There was blood on his hands and his shirt. He looked at Soul and nodded.

Soul jumped up and ran into the room. Stein followed. She was hooked up to one of those moniter thingies that tells your heart beat. Her heart beat was pretty stable at the moment.

"She won't be awake for another five or six hours. She needs her rest, and so do you. I'll have Marie take you home, ok?" Stein said.

Soul shook his head, "I don't wanna leave. I wanna stay with Maka."

"Soul," Marie poked her head through the door, "You really should get some sleep, you know."

Soul turned and looked at her, "Can I stay here tonight?" At this point, Soul didn't care if he was being cool or not. He only cared about Maka.

Marie and Stein looked at each other for a brief second and then nodded. Soul thanked them. They left the room to go talk in private. Soul stared at the sleeping girl.

"You're gonna be ok, Maka, you're strong," he said.

Just then, the moniter started to beep faster.

"Maka?" Soul looked at her intensely.

Then the beeps started to slow down again.

"Phew," Soul said, but he said it too early.

The beeps started to slow down even more.

' beep... beep... beep... '

"Maka, don't die on me," Soul said.

' beep... beep..."

"Maka!" he shouted.

' ... beep ... '

"Maka please... don't leave me, I can't live without you!" Soul cried, holding her hand.

' beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep '

Soul's eyes widened, "No. NO! MAKA!"

Stein rushed in, "What happened?"

"Maka... is... is... d- d- dead!" Soul shouted.

"It was fatal..." Stein looked down to the floor. Soul cried as he held her hand tighter.

Stein unplugged the moniter and put his hand on Soul's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry... Soul, there's nothing I can do. I'll have Marie drive you home, and-"

"I'm NOT going ANYWHERE without my MEISTER!" Soul shouted.

"Soul," Stein tried to calm him down, but Soul pushed him away, "Didn't you HEAR me?! I said I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER!"

"Soul, please, try and take a deep breath," Marie entered the room saying.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Soul shouted. Stein looked at Marie and nodded. She left the room. Stein patted his back and left.

Soul cried. For the first time in his life, he really cried for real. He truly loved her.

"Fuck it," he said, smashing his lips on to hers. When he pulled away, her eyes were still closed, and her chest didn't move. "DAMNIT!" he shouted, crying into her hand. He covered his face with his hands. He couldn't think straight anymore.

"S- Soul, why are you c- crying?" Soul heard a voice say.

"Maka? No. That's not right. That would make no sense," Soul argued with himself.

"Soul... you're such an... idiot," Yep that's Maka. Soul looked up to see her smiling down at him.

"Maka!" Soul shouted.

"H- hey," she replied.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" he hugged her tightly.

"Y- yeah," she said.

"Maka," Soul looked into her emerald green eyes, "I need to know something..."

"Yeah?" she looked at him.

"What did you say to me? Before you closed your eyes and he stabbed you?" He asked.

She looked at him with a confused face, but then she remembered. "Come closer," she whispered.

He did.

"I said," she whispered even quieter, "I love you."

Soul's eyes widened. His heart began to pound. He looked down at her. She smiled at him.

"Maka, I-" he started, but she interrupted him, "Shhh... Just come closer again."

He moved his face so that it was almost an inch away from hers. She puckered her lips. He knew what she meant, and he kissed her. The kiss was passionate and loving. It was calming and peaceful. Stein and Marie were in the doorway watching this. They smiled at each other.

Then they closed the door.


End file.
